The Ending
by IbelChao
Summary: Jasper Pov “No es nada... solo parece que te diviertes con el agua” Dije finalmente. Era difícil pensar que alguien como ella pudiera morir tan joven, eso nadie se lo esperaba, pero lo que menos imagine fue el haberme enamorado de ella.


_Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si alguien quiere regalármelos (SMeyer) que sean bienvenidos. Sino espero pronto hacerme asquerosamente millonaria para comprar los derechos._

**The Ending**

Alice&Jasper

One Shot

**Fechas en negritas: año siguiente**

Fechas en normal: mismo año

_Letras en cursiva Diálogos a la par de los protagonistas o con otras personas._

(Jasper Pov.)

(Primeras edades: Alice 13, Bella y Edward 14, Jasper Emmett y Rosalie 15)

Era como una de esas tardes frías que siempre compartíamos juntos, en la misma ciudad con las mismas personas y divirtiéndonos. Pero esta vez ella no estaba. Mi pequeña demonio se había marchado dejándome solo. Prometió que nada nos separaría ni siquiera su enfermedad…. pero no pudo cumplir su palabra. Nunca me imagine que el cementerio fuera nuestro lugar de despedida, con toda su familia –sus dos hermanos mayores y sus padres- sus amigos y algunos conocidos que nos acompañaban en la gélida tarde de otoño en su partida.

Toda su familia se encuentra triste, su madre esta devastada y no puede asimilar el hecho de que su pequeña hija ha muerto, su padre el mejor doctor de la ciudad ni con la mayor tecnología en equipo pudo salvarla.

Lentamente consuela a su esposa que llora y le dice "Su diminuto cuerpo no podía resistir el tratamiento…..Pero querida mía sabemos que ahora ella se encuentra en un lugar mejor"

"De eso no hay que dudarlo, Alice siempre estuvo ahí para todos" Respondió en una baja y acongojada voz.

Me acerque a donde su hermano mayor y lo abrase dándole mi pésame y luego con Edward. Aunque él decía que su hermana era una psicópata con las compras siempre la defendía. La mayor parte del tiempo se hacía de indiferente ante ella sin embargo yo podía detectar todo ese amor que el derrochaba ante su indefensa hermana.

Emmett constantemente le sacaba una sonrisa aunque se cabreara y se burlara a su costa no podía evitar reír.

Mi amiga y hermana Rosalie junto con Bella estaban al pendiente de Alice, y fueron las hermanas que nunca pudo tener pero con las cuales compartía los mejores secretos. Bella, la mayor parte del tiempo era su Barbie de tamaño real y junto con Rosalie solían hacerle vestidos y arreglarla.

Aun con toda su agenda ocupada con sus amigas tenía tiempo de sobra para pasarla con migo.

**-Flash Black-**

**N/A** (Edades a partir de la primera fecha Alice 9, Edward y Bella 10, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie 11)

26 de Abril La playa de la Push

Caminaba por la orilla de la extensa playa apreciando su entorno. Desde las verdes hojas de los grandes árboles hasta la fría y azulada agua. Cuando ante mis ojos una diminuta persona jugaba con la escasa espuma que ser formaba cuando la ola se estrellaba en la arena.

Seguí las huellas en la arena conduciéndome con la persona.

"¿Algo va mal?" Pregunto si ni siquiera mirarme con su aguda voz.

Me quede parado apreciándole. Una niña… una pequeña niña. Su corto cabello en puntas, sus jeans mojados, en su mano unas valerinas verdes que combinaban con su blusa.

La mire por unos cuantos segundos "No es nada... solo parece que te diviertes con el agua" Dije finalmente.

"Y porque no hacerlo" Volteo "Soy Alice" Sonrío dulcemente tendiéndome su mano.

Tome de la suya "Jasper, un gusto señorita" Y la sacudí ligeramente.

Sin alguna demora apretó su mano en torno a la mía y me halo al agua junto con ella. Mi cara no fue otra que de sorpresa; me soltó para taparse la boca escondiendo su risa. Inmediatamente me agache y con mis manos en forma de poso tome agua para arrojársela.

Continuamos jugando por un par minutos así; y claramente terminamos algo empapados. Al poco tiempo mi hermana vino a buscarme, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarme mojado y hablando con alguien completamente desconocido.

Toco mis ropas "Jasper, hermano ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas mojado?" Frunció el ceño.

"Una pequeña broma que me jugaron…. Como su dueño" Alice simplemente hizo puchero. "por cierto ella es Alice" La señale "y ella Rose" hice lo mismo.

Rosalie le sonrío diciendo "¿Alice Cullen no?" Pausa "Hija de…-"

"Del doctor Carlisle Cullen" Sonrió "Sip esa misma… y por lo que me doy cuenta ustedes son los gemelos Hale"

"Por supuesto…. ¿Pero como sabes de nosotros?"

"Pues…."Rodó los ojos "Mi mama es amiga de la suya…y algo así como primas o eso creí entender… no lo sé son cosas de grandes yo soy muy pequeña para comprender eso"

"Lo de pequeña no tengo duda" Me burle. Ella solo inflo los mofles muy infantilmente.

Mi hermana río.

27 de Abril

Mamá nos dejo en casa del doctor Cullen, y nos recibió su dulce esposa informándonos que Alice y sus hermanos estaban en el patio trasero, llegamos hasta donde ellos.

"¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?... de seguro mi mama los invito?"

"¿Te moleta?" Dude

"Por supuesto que no" Tomo nuestras manos "Ya los presento con mis hermanos" Y nos arrastro más cerca de ellos

"Emmett, _Edi_ ellos son los hermanos Hale. Rosalie y Jasper Hale" Nos señalo a cada uno.

"Alice cuantas veces van que de digo que no me llames _Edi_"

"No lo sé _Edi__"_ Se encogió de hombros

"Alice!" Apunto el chico

Lo miro "Que sucede Ed…"El entrecerró lo ojos "Ed..Edward" Rose y yo solo veníamos divertidos las escena.

Emmett que estaba en medio de los dos los empujo levemente abriéndose camino entre ellos hasta nosotros.

"Lamento que estos pequeños no dejen de hacer tonterías" Apunto. "Bueno y que les parece si jugamos un poco"

La tarde paso y cuando decidimos tomar un descanso Alice jalo a Rose a tu alcoba para mostrarle –según entendí- algunos vestidos que había encatrado en oferta. Pocos minutos después bajaron una enorme cantidad de bolsos. Las observe jugar pero mi vista no se enfocaba hacia mi hermana, sino a la pequeña amiga que nos aviamos ganado.

**13 de Septiembre**

Cumpleaños de Bella.

Ese era el tema de este día.

Lugar de reunión: Casa de Bella.

Propósito: Sorprender a Bella.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que la cumpleañera llegara y la duende cilla estaba más que desesperada por la sorpresa.

Se escucharon las llaves entrar por la cerradura, el pómulo de la puerta girado, los pasos de Bella y Charlie aproximándose a la sala y pocos segundos después todos gritamos "Sorpresa"-incluso Charlie su padre-

Bella quien era la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo se sorprendió ante un detalle tan lindo.

Lo que le siguió fue la entrega de regalos. Y Alice como fiel amiga celebro con ella.

5 de noviembre

Aviamos quedado en mi casa para pasar más tiempo –si eso era posible- después de una agotadora tarde de juegos nos sentamos en un amplio sillón que estaba en la esquina Alice recargo su cabeza en mis piernas, tome unos de los libros que se encontraban a la mano y comencé a leer para ella. Lentamente la vi cerrar sus ojos y acurrucarse, a pocos minutos coloque el libro en el otro lado del sillón donde no estorbara y dormí con ella.

**1 de Enero**

"Rose, querida ¿Podrías traer el vino de la nevera?"

"Claro Esme"

Era la primera celebración de Año Nuevo que pasábamos juntos todos, Carlisle y Esme invitaron a nuestros padres a cenar con ellos, por obvias razones nosotros teníamos que estar ahí.

La casa estaba decorada por Esme y su hiperactiva hija, tenía un toque acogedor pero elegante, acompañados de una deliciosa cena.

"Emmett si vas a utilizar los fuegos artificiales sácalos de una buena vez, no quiero que a las doce estés corriendo como loco por ellos"

"Voy Esme"

Y así dieron las doce de la noche, Emmett hizo de las suyas con los fuegos artificiales.

En el jardín todos estaban disfrutando de ellos, y obviamente Emmett se sentía el rey de la pirotecnia.

Alice y yo nos alejamos un poco de tanto humo, y nos refugiamos en la cocina, platicamos un rato y observamos el espectáculo por la ventana.

La música de fondo en la casa sonaba armoniosamente, combinando con algunos cuantos pasos que Alice danzaba por toda la cocina.

Me acerque a ella.

"Te gustaría bailar pequeña" Le tendí la mano en forma de petición.

Se quedo parada sonriéndome dulcemente.

"Por supuesto caballero"

Tome su mano, y con la otra la tome de la cintura.

Su vestido verde volaba con cada vuelta de nuestro compás, después de un rato se recostó colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho y envolví su cintura con mis brazos.

Un flash llamo mi atención.

Edward y Rosalie en el otro extremo de la cocina sosteniendo la cámara. Inmediatamente Alice se alejo de mi un poco para mirar hacia donde ellos.

"Pero que gran pareja hacen" Sonrío Edward

Rose rodó los ojos.

"Si Edward, como tus ganas de que Bella viniera" Apunto Alice inocentemente

Este solo se volteo dándonos la espalada. Rose río disimuladamente.

"Y tu…. Rose, pensé que estabas de mi lado, no del de _Edi_"

Rose la miro.

"Claro que no lo estoy, es más" volteo a Ed del hombro y le arrebato la cámara "Toda tu ya"

Y se volteo llevándose consigo a Edward "Vamos _Edi_ tenemos que buscar a Emmett antes de que incendie la casa" Edward solamente gruño siendo arrastrado por mi hermana.

Alice solo se volteo de nuevo hacia mí con la cámara en sus manos.

La mire a los ojos. "Déjalo, es solo un tonto"

"Si lo sé, pero gracias por decírmelo"

Tome su cara con mis manos y deposite un beso en su frente, y ella me abrazo como respuesta.

**2 Febrero**

El timbre de la casa me saco de mis pensamientos, corrí hasta la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Al llegar cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a la menor de los Cullen en mi puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí Alice?"

Sonrío mostrando sus blancos dientes "Nada solo vine a saludar" Pausa "¿Que acaso no soy bienvenida?"

"No…. Yo… no" Fruncí el ceño en frustración "Claro que lo eres, pero por ahora estoy ocupado tengo deberes que hacer"

"¿No me puedo quedar…..aun que sea un rato?"

"Tengo muchos trabajos por entregar"

"Anda Jas un rato…… prometo que no molestare" Insistió.

Lo reconsidere un poco y digo que un poco porque teniendo ah esta pequeña haciendo pucheros no sirve de mucho.

Suspire derrotado.

"Está bien, pero sin ruido"

Abrí un poco más la puerta para que pudiera pasar, camine atrás de ella con un paso tranquilo pero preocupado. Ya que teniendo aquí a Alice no sería nada fácil terminar todo el trabajo a tiempo.

Mientras yo continuaba con el dichoso proyecto de historia, Alice se entretenía dibujando.

"¿Jasper ya terminaste?" Pregunto impaciente.

"No Alice"

Cinco minutos después

"¿Ya?"

"No" La mire por el rabillo del ojo.

"Mou" Se curso de brazos. "¿Cuánto te falta?"

"No mucho" Respondí paciente.

Pocos segundos después

"Me estoy aburriendo"

Tracé unas líneas en la hoja "Yo te dije que tenía trabajo que hacer"

"Pero no pensé que te tomara tanto tiempo"

Suspire

"Eres muy lento" Soltó rápido, recargando su cabeza en su mano, apoyada del codo.

"Tu una desesperada" Dije sin pensarlo.

Me miro `sorprendida`, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mí. Su mano golpeo la mesa estruendosamente.

Yo me voltee lentamente buscando su cara. Hice mis cosas a un lado levantándome del asiento aun con la vista fija en ella.

"Si te paras ya no soy tan intimidante" Dijo cual niña pequeña

Me reí de ella.

"Y que ¿Ya terminaste?"

Chasque la lengua y me tome un momento para responderle.

"Sabes, siempre me estás en mi mente, y valla que me revuelves en todo" Dije finalmente derrotado.

**2 Abril **

Primavera, un tiempo caluroso….. Bueno no tanto, pero solíamos ir la mayor parte del tiempo a la playa. Y Esme preparaba bocadillos para cuando saliéramos.

"Enana vamos un rato mas a al agua"

"Emmett estoy ocupada"

"Anda" Insistió poniendo su mejor cara.

"No" Dijo cortante.

"Está bien lo que tu digas" Se alejo de ella y Rose.

Treinta segundos después Emmett volteo muy discretamente y se acerco hasta donde ellas, tomo a Alice por los tobillos cargándola en su hombro, inmediatamente salió disparado hacia el agua con Alice gritándole y pataleando.

"¡Ayuda, Ed ayuda!"

"¿No la piensas ayudar?" Pregunto Bella a su lado al ver que el otro no reaccionaba.

"Nop" Bella le miro atónito

"¿Porque no?" Batió los brazos en el aire

"Me hará pagar por la ida de compras de ayer"

La cara de Bella en ese momento era un mar de dilemas.

Desde el agua Emmett y Alice se peleaban, Rosalie miraba como si la cosa fuera normal. (que en realidad así era)

Al poco Edward tomo a Rose de la mano, arrastrándola hasta el agua y yo hice lo mismo con Bella.

En los brazos de su hermano mayor la menor de los Cullen me hablo "¿Jasper recuerdas la primera vez que te conocí?"

"Como olvidarla" Sonreí "Tuvimos un pequeño accidente"

"Sabes que te quiero y no eres como otras personas" Miro a Edward "Me ayudaras verdad" Sonrío tiernamente

"Oh claro, como no hacerlo,"

Lentamente me acerque a Emmett y le arrebate a Alice, esta inmediatamente rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, sin perder tiempo me zambullí en el agua. Cuando salimos la pequeña demonio me halo del pelo y repelo.

"¡¿Que te sucede?!"

"Nada, solo es una simple venganza" Sonreí ante su enfado

"Me lo merecía" Murmuro para sí misma. "Pero aun así no lo hubieras hecho" Repelo con más ganas y batiendo los brazos como una loca.

"Vamos enana solo era una simple y dulce venganza de tu noviecito"

La cara de Alice paso de ira a un leve sonrojo. "El no es mi novio" Agacho su cabeza y murmuro para todos.

"Yo sé que a ti te gusta" insistió su hermano picándole las costillas y alzando las cejas graciosamente. "Todos los sabemos, hasta Bella que es despistada"

La aludida solo lo miro con ojos amenazantes.

"Emmett cierra el pico" Pidió Rosalie por todos.

Alice seguía con la cabeza gacha, Me acerque más a ella y la abrasé por la espalda.

A lo lejos se oían los gritos de Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella.

"_Rosalie que aguafiestas"_.

"_Tu idiota, porque me dijiste despistada"_

"_Mou, es la verdad Bella"_

"_Edward cállate tu también"_

No izo ningún movimiento, seguía quieta.

"¿Crees en lo que dijo Emmett?" Preguntó seria pero apenada.

"Si tú no quieres, puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado"

"No" dijo inmediatamente "No digo si yo…. Y si que quisiera" Murmuro más para sí misma.

"Mmm.. pues en ese caso me sentiría alagado por gustarle a una señorita como usted" La voltee hacia mí y tome su barbilla delicada mente "Serias la novia más linda que pudiera tener"

_"Emmett, tonto que crees que haces"_

_"Ya verás mi bella doncella"_

_"Emmett, Rosalie te golpeara"_

_"Bella tiene razón, ahora baja a Rosalie"_

_"No mi querido hermano, no caeré en tu trampa del señor bondad"_

_"¿Qué tontería es esa?"_

Sonreí para ella, únicamente para sus ojos, para esa bella personita que me hacia repelar.

Y bese sus labios suavemente.

16 Junio

"_Estoy segura mamá"_

"_¿Como lo sabes si tú no eres él?"_

"_Pero soy su hermana"_

"_No me vallas a salir con que se comunican telepáticamente como todo hermano gemelo"_

"_Pero no hace falta ser telépatas para saber que ah Jas le gusta Alice"_

"_Bueno si he notado como se comparta enfrente de ella… es muy distinto"_

"_Lo vez, el la quiere"_

"_¿Qué tal si Allie no siente lo mismo que él?"_

"_Alice esta vuelta loca por Jasper"_

"_Pero recuerda que Alice es mas chica que él, de seguro no le importara"_

"_Claro que si, ¿No has visto como le mira?¿O ese brillo en los ojos que tiene cada vez que esta con él? Claro que lo quiere y le importa"_

"_Bueno Rose eso es problema de ellos…. Además no quiero que arruinen su amistad por esto… así que más te vale no mencionarlo. ¿Entendido?"_

"_Claro" _

Mientras cambiaba los canales de la TV. Pensé en como seria el no avernos mudado a esta ciudad, las cosas que me perdería, los amigos que no conocería y la niña que no me volvería loco, pero que adoraba más que a mi propia alma.

La leve brisa del aire movió las blancas cortinas, en la televisión lo había otra cosa que comerciales de venta, seguí pasando los canales sin apuro alguno, mientras continuaba pensando en las posibles diferencias.

Los pasos de Rosalie me sacaron de mis pensamientos se acerco hasta la puerta abierta y toco para darme a entender que estaba aquí.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la izquierda "¿Qué sucede Rose?"

Mi hermana entro a la habitación; últimamente estaba más preocupada de lo común, intentaba hacerme platica o simplemente pasar tiempo con migo.

Verdaderamente no entendía la razón.

Se sentó en la cama, esta se hundió con el peso de ella, me acomode para mirarle y porque no hacerle una broma.

"Estas gorda, sabes" Dije con timbre divertido en la voz "Hundes la cama, deberías de considerar el ponerte a dieta"

Apretó los labios en formando una línea recta. "Si lo considerare" Parpadeo un par de veces y de nuevo hablo "Pero si lo hiciera perdería el buen cuerpo que tengo" Claro pero siempre tan pretenciosa. No hay que negar que mi hermana no es linda, a sus 15 años tiene un cuerpo algo desarrollado, y más de la mitad de los chicos de la escuela están a tras de ella. Solo espero y escoja a un buen tipo.

A lo dicho yo rodé los ojos.

"¿Qué opinas de Royce King?" Y al parecer eso no se hará realidad.

Fruncí los labios y el ceño a la vez.

"Es rubio…." Rodó los ojos "¿Qué quieres que te diga, yo no me fijo en los chicos?"

Suspiro ruidosamente.

"Solo quiero saber qué opinas de él como persona"

Me removí en mi lugar

"Pues no me da muy buena espina" Concluí.

Se mordió el labio levemente pensando la manera de decirme algo que en verdad no me agradaría.

"El asunto es este, me invito a salir, pero no quiero ir sola"

"¿Y por qué no se lo pides alguna de tus `amigas´?" Hice unas comillas imaginaras entre amigas.

"Porque sé que no me protegerían tan bien como tú" Y claro sonrío falsamente

Un silencio por parte de los dos inundo el cuarto. El sonido de la televisión solo lo interrumpía. Intente hacer como si no hubiera captado esa indirecta.

Fije mi vista en otra parte del cuarto. Y hable montamente.

"¿Entonces quieres que yo esté ahí haciendo mal tercio entre ustedes?"

"No necesariamente" Dijo en un hilo de voz bajo. "Porque no invitas a un chica que te guste….No sé qué tal…" Lo único que espere fue que no dijera el nombre de Alice. "mm.. Alice"

Y al parecer el destino sigue en mi contra.

Se acomodo más en la cama, esperando unos cuantos segundos más par hablar, mientras yo intentaba no prestarle más atención"

"Es Alice, ¿Tu amiga?"

"si"

"Es cariñosa"

"Si"

"Es linda"

"Si"

"Y te gusta"

"S….No" Intente negarme pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Oh Jas yo se que te gusta"

Negué levemente con la cabeza hacia su dirección "¿Y que gano con eso?"

"¿Que sea tu novia?" Marco sus palabras moviendo sus manos "Se que ya la has besado, y estoy segura de que eso significa mucho para ella"

Nuestra plática fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono. Al primer tono respondí en mi curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba. Al levantar el teléfono inmediatamente pude escuchar la voz de Alice.

"Jas necesito hablar contigo" Sonaba algo impaciente.

"Hola Alice" En la cara de mi hermana se dibujo una leve sonrisa arrogante.

"Es algo importante" En ese momento Rosalie salió de la habitación sin antes murmurarme _considéralo._

Solo hice de lado su comentario y presté más atención a lo que me decía la pequeña Cullen.

"¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?"

"No, esto llegando a la tuya" Y así con esas últimas palabras colgó la llamada.

Me quede un tato en mi cuarto preocupado por lo que me tendría que decir, el timbre se su voz sonaba algo inseguro pero a la vez algo impaciente.

Baje con esperanza de que ella regara pronto y que toda esta preocupación pasara rápido. La espere en el porche por unos cuantos segundos. A lo lejos vi el carro de Carlisle acercándose, cuando llego a la puerta Alice de inmediato se bajo sin ni siquiera girarse a su padre. Este solo se fue.

Me levante de la pequeña baca y me dirigí a recibirle.

"Hola Jasper" Su voz estaba tranquila pero con un deje de incomodidad. "Lamento haberte llamado así de improvisto"

"No te preocupes" Tome su mano guiándola hacia la casa "¿Qué sucede?"

"Me sentiría más cómoda si te lo dijera cuando estemos dentro" Dijo cabizbaja

Entramos a la casa, después de unos cuantos saludos por parte de mi mamá subimos a mi habitación. Me mantenía preocupado los que estaba sucediendo, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?¿Porque la actitud de Alice era tan diferente?¿Y por que estaba tan impaciente?

Nos acomodamos en la cama de mi cuarto.

Suspire profundamente en una forma de relajarme. "¿Me dirás que sucede?"

"Si…." La vi pensárselo dos veces antes de decirme, instintivamente tome su mano en una señal de apoyo, ella fijo su vista en mis ojos y continuo "Hace unas semanas fui con Carlisle al hospital, porque considero que sería buena idea pasar más tiempo con él y de paso hacerme unos exámenes"

La observe en silencio.

"Y al parecer no resultaron lo que esperamos, todo indica que estoy enferma" Lo último lo dijo apenas audible. Me quede sin aire durante unos momentos.

"¿De qué?" Demande.

Se tomo unos cuantos segundo y después me respondió. "De cáncer…. Tengo cáncer Jas, y lo peor es que ya está muy avanzado, no creen que puedan hacer mucho" Su voz era quebradiza, estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Mi boca temblaba al no saber con ciencia a cierta que decir, solo la veía ahí frágil y delicada como simple era.

Nunca me imagine que la pequeña e hiperactiva niña que tanto adoraba estuviera enferma, y nunca lo supiera hasta este momento, donde ya el cáncer estaba demasiado progresado.

"¿Alice… pero cómo?" Balbuce inútilmente.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, iniciando por sus brillantes ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas y llegando hasta su barbilla o su boca donde se perdían.

Hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara firme pero ni así pudo logarlo "No… lo…. saben"

Mi primera reacción, fue abrazarla –fuerte pero a la vez tierno- quería protegerla de algo… de algo que ya la estaba lastimando pero que yo nada podría hacer. La sentí renuente ante mi abrazo, pocos segundos después sus brazos pasaron por mi espada y se apoyaron en mis hombros quedadamente, mientras recargaba su rostro en mi pecho.

Podía sentir que seguía llorando. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, me sentía frustrado.

Después de unos cuantos segundos me separe un poco de ella y tome su barbilla levantándola, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos en frente de su pecho y se las tomaba entre si jugueteando con sus dedos. La mire su ojos, todavía estaban llorosos, pero había algo diferente en ellos. Sin pensármelo dos veces la besé, en esos sus pequeños y carosos labios.

Sabía que continuaría mi juego, ya que no me lo negó de alguna manera y me tomo por el cuello de la playera. La recosté sobre la cama apoyándome con las manos. Quedo debajo de mí, me tomo por el cuello rodeándome con sus brazos, atrayéndome más asía ella haciendo que se profundizando el beso.

Por falta de aire nos separamos unos cuantos segundos.

Sin esperármelo empujo mi hombro haciendo que diera una vuelta y ahora ella quedara encima de mí.

Observe sus ojos, los cuales lucían diferente, con una carga de amor que nunca pude imaginar.

"Te quiero Jas" Con esas dos únicas palabras voltio mi mundo.

Lévate lentamente mi mando delineado toda su cara y mirando esos pequeños detalles que jamás pensé podría apreciar tan de cerca.

"Yo también _mi _Alice"

14 Octubre

Estaba sentado en la sala pasando los canales aburridamente, en mi desesperación por encontrar algo decente que ver "Jasper tienes una llamada de Esme" La voz de Rosalie interrumpí mi gran labor.

Me volité hacia donde ella, y esta lanzo el teléfono cayendo a un lado de mí.

"Hola" Dije perezoso.

"_Jasper querido, Alice quiere verte"_

"¿En donde esta?"

"_En el hospital"_

"Voy para allá" De inmediato corte la llamada y deje el inalámbrico a un lado.

Me levante y corrí a mi cuarto por un jersey. Ahí arriba le grite a Rose para que me pasara las llaves del carro de mamá.

"¿Rosalie sabes en donde están las llaves de mamá?, las necesito"

Sin más baje las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando llegue a la parte de abajo mi hermana me esperaba con las llaves y una bufanda puesta.

Estiro el brazo "¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto como si nada. Decidí no tomarle importancia y la incluí en los planes.

Tome las llaves de su mano bruscamente, provocando que estas hicieran un tintineo. "Al hospital" Dije cortante. Camine hacia la puerta "Llama a mama para decirle que nos llevaremos el BMW y que estaremos en el hospital, te espero afuera" Hice una pausa "Y por favor apresurarte" Termine abriendo la puerta, y saliendo hacia el porche.

En el trascurso del camino le explique de la corta conversación que tuve con Esme. No tardamos en llegar al hospital, donde Edward ya esperaba fuera. Nos guio hasta donde el cuarto donde estaba la pequeña.

Cuando la vi recostada en la cama me invadió un sentimiento que no puede ocultar, me acerque titubeante y le tome la mano, Alice fijo su vista en neutras manos y luego en mi rostro, sonrío débilmente al darse cuanta de lo mucho que sufra por ella al igual que todos los que estábamos en la sala. _Todo está bien _Deletreo con sus labios.

Pasaron una hora y media, para cuando Carlisle junto con otro doctor no explicaron lo que ocurrió. La menor de los Cullen no presentaba progreso alguno, y de un momento a otro la cosa empeoro.

"Alice querida se fuerte por favor" Le suplicaba al oído su mama quien estaba junto a ella acariciando suavemente tu pelo.

Su aspecto no era el mejor, ya que lucía un poco más pálida de lo normal y unas ojeras se asomaban por su fino rostro.

Un par de horas más tarde pido que cada quien pasara un rato a hablar con ella. Mi turno fue el último, después de que todos ya hubieran pasado.

Antes de dejar el pasillo para entrar al cuarto, observe a cada uno de ellos y pensé en lo mejor que mi querida Alice hiso por ellos.

Al cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas mi ángel me esperaba con una tenue sonrisa. Lentamente me acerque a ella, y cuando estaba en la distancia correcta la abrase delicadamente. Hablamos un poco e intente gozar de lo bien que se sentía estar con ella.

Después de una pausa ella hablo "Jasper, quiero tengo algo que darte" Me tenido su mano cerrada. No te que una punta de papel sobresalía de su puño, lo tome y desdoble cuando estuvo a mi alcance.

Era misma foto que cuando bailábamos en la fiesta de año nuevo, era un recuerdo hermoso.

"Rosalie me la dio, y la he conservado por mucho tiempo" su voz era débil pero con un deje de alegría.

"La guardare Aliie" Sonreí con ternura entre el recuerdo.

Al poco rato fuimos interrumpidos por todos que habían entrado.

Seguía a lado de la, sentí como si algo me halara hacia donde ella, volví y la mire "Ya es tiempo Jas" Dijo en un audible hilo de voz. Tome su delicada cara con mi mano derecha como reflejo de ella tomo ni mano con la suya y la apretó más a su rostro "Te quiero, y tu eres el único que sabe cuánto" Liberándome de su agarre.

En cabio yo deje la mía en el mismo lugar, con intención de brindarle mi apoyo en nuestra última despedida. M incline y bese sus labios, para probar ese dulce sabor; sin importarme todos los presentes que estaban en el cuarto, y para finalizar deposite un beso en su frente "También te quiero pequeña".

El sonido de la maquina nos tomo por sorpresa a todos, los doctores entraron en ese instante, pidiendo que saliéramos para dejarlos trabajar, Esme se altero ante el significado de sus palabras, Emmett y Edward tuvieron que detenerla tomándola por los hombros, mientras la pobre mujer lloraba desesperada. Rosalie y Bella solo apreciaban la escena con algunas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

En nuestro lado de la ventana se veía como los Carlisle y los doctores trabajaban despernadamente. Cuando uno de los doctores se movió en busca de algo, Alice voltio hacia la ventana y nos sonrió a todos y lentamente cerro sus ojos.

Y todo termino.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Cuando toda le ceremonia concluyo, tome mi tiempo para despedirme de ella.

Frente a su lapida coloque sus flores favoritas. Y busque en mi bolsillo derecho y topándome con un papel, una vez abierto aprecie de nuevo la foto de nosotros dos, Y admire una vez más su belleza.

Era difícil pensar que alguien como ella pudiera morir tan joven, eso nadie se lo esperaba, pero lo que menos imagine fue el haberme enamorado de ella.

**Por dios por fin lo eh podido terminar *Se escucha un canto de aleluya por detrás*, Gracias a las lindas personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer este One shot…… **

**Creo que es la cosa más larga que he escrito en mi vida, pero el problema era que inicie pensado que no pasaría de las 4 hojas pero me emocionaba y le continuaba, continuaba; hasta que dije "Por Cami ya es demasiado".**

**Buueno alguna duda, exigencia, o reclamo (Exigencia y reclamo es lo mismo tonta ¬¬') bueno lo que sea que quieran hacer (Se aceptan recompensas ;DD) es bienvenido.**

**Ya saben ****Si agregas deja revou. ****Nadie ha muerto por uno (Al menos de que no lo dejen).**

**PD: Si no entienden eso de las edades y las fechas avísenme. **


End file.
